El fin de sigma
by generalsogamosozx
Summary: después de que el proyecto del elevador orbital, los maverick lo atacaran,nuestros héroes piensan que nunca volvería sigma pero sera su ultima ves en volver.
1. el plan de todos

**_MEGAMAN X9: LA REVOLUCIÓN EN LA REVOLUCIÓN._**

LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES COMO X, ZERO SON DE CAPCOM Y DE KEIJI INAFUNE.

INTRODUCCIÓN:

Tres meses después del octavo ataque masivo de los MAVERICKS en el proyecto del elevador orbital, el proyecto Jakob, ocurre varias cosa, se descubrió que los REPLOIDS de nueva generación era imposible de controlarlos y mandan a los MAVERICK HUNTERS a destruirlos a todos ellos, sin ello los antiguos modelos terminan la colonia lunar, entonces los REPLOIDS inician la colonización de la luna, en total son 15 ciudades Y las cuales se unen forman la nación de NEO REPLOIDS LUNAR que está habitada solamente por REPLOIDS, su ejército se llama REPLIFORCE, su policías se llaman ALERTA ROJA" (RED ALERT) y su centros de investigación del virus MAVERICK se llama DOPPLER TOWN en donde se creó la cura del virus, pero solo funciona antes de los 5 meses de la infección por contacto, pero solo cura una vez, se puede volver a contraer el virus y es exclusiva del estado, se llaman así por la memoria de los REPLOIDS caídos por los MAVERICKS.

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

En la base de los MAVERICK HUNTERS se planea un ataque en la zona 1543 donde hay una base muy antigua de los MAVERICKS.

SIGNA: escuchen sabemos que hay prisioneros en la zona, pero no sabemos quiénes son, por eso debemos infiltrarnos y rescátalos con cuidado.

AXL: y cuantos son.

ZERO: si no sabemos quiénes son menos cuanto son, piensa antes de hablar niño.

X: ten paciencia, recuerda que estuvo in cociente durante dos semanas y estuvo en recuperación otras dos.

PALLETE: pero eso no es excusa, si él quiere ser un MAVERICK HUNTERS de alto rango tiene que esforzase, entrenar y estudiar los informes de las misiones.

ALIA: el solo estudia cuando está contigo PALLETE, se sonroja PALLENTE.

SIGNA: dejen de socializar aun no término de decir la estrategia.

Todos se callan y ponen atención a SIGNA.

SIGNA: el ataque es en dos meses.

ZERO: porque tanto tiempo para atacar la prisión, deber ser muy fácil.

SIGNA: por qué tenemos que atacar otras 4 bases que la rodean, si atacamos nos rodearían y nos eliminarían.

ALIA: si, la primera está en la zona invernal donde hay una fábrica de MECANILOIDES y una flota de barcos de guerra, la atacaremos en tres días.

LAYER: la segunda está en la zona montañosa donde hay una mina, no sabemos de qué es, la invadiremos en 10 días.

PALLETE: la tercera está en la zona forestal donde hay un laboratorio de investigación, la invadiremos en 17 días con ayuda de (N.R.L).

SIGNA: la última está en los picos de la zona desértica donde hay una fortaleza aérea con un gran número de naves de batalla, la atacaremos en 24 días también con ayuda de (N.R.L).

Se retirad los cazadores y las navegadoras de la sala de reuniones de la base, los cazadores se van a la sala de entrenamiento.

X: ZERO como es que descubrimos tan rápido y fácil 5 bases enemigas, debe ser una trampa o un emboscada o no.

ZERO: no, fue gracias a la información de (N.F.L) y después la confirmamos, al parecer ellos odian el virus pero creen en la igualdad, como su nación es enteramente de REPLOIDS.

AXL: pero yo no confió en ellos, porque no dan la vacuna a todo el mundo o nos permiten entrar a su nación si tanta demora.

ZERO: debe ser porque no confían en los MAVERICK HUNTERS, miedo de que el virus entre en su nación u otra cosa que les preocupen.

X: además muchos MAVERICK HUNTERS han sido espías o MAVERICK ocultos, de todos modo ellos son el sueño cumplido del general, del coronel y de, y piensa, recuerda que no la puedo nombrar, se asusta y espera que ZERO no se cuenta que casi la nombra, sé queda callado.

AXL: oye ibas a nombrar a alguien y te detuviste, lo mira con curiosidad y de ganas de saber más.

X: no, te estas imaginado cosas, mira ZERO y ve que muy enojado con él y piensa que alguien lo salve o va a morir.

Entonces entran en la sala de entrenamiento las navegadoras y X piensa gracias por sálvame.

ALIA: quieren ir a un restaurante con nosotras es que estamos muy aburridas, mir se sonroja.

LAYER: ¿si ustedes quieren estar con nosotras?, mira ZERO, que da como tomate y le tiembla las piernas.

PALLETE: si, miren que podemos hablar de muchas cosa como del pasado, presente y el futuro.

X: claro que sí, sería muy bueno antes de la misión, solo pienso en estar con ALIA.

ZERO: de acuerdo me gustaría ir con ustedes, piensa solo voy para ayudar a X con ALIA.

AXL: vallan sin mí, voy a dormir temprano porque he tenido muchas pesadillas y no podido dormir bien durante mucho tiempo y estoy muy cansado.

PALLETE: no es una excusa para no venir con nosotros o es que tienes otros planes con otra persona, lo dice muy celosa.

AXL: es que te are falta o querías ir con migo más que los demás, PALLETTE se sonroja y se enoja.

PALLETE: claro que no, no te ilusiones que no puedo vivir sin ti o que siempre pienso en ti.

Entonces los dos cazadores y las navegadoras se van al restaurante mientras AXL decide ir a dormir.

En la base central de los MAVERICK tres individuos estaban hablando.

VIRUS SIGMA: no puedo completar mi cuerpo, me he debilitado desde que GATE y ISOC liberado al verdadero SIGMA, sin el no tengo la información para construir un nuevo cuerpo completo, y lo peor desde que me separe de él, antes del segundo ataque se hizo inmune al virus MAVERICK y recupero su cordura, con la información de SIGMA crearon la cura pero incompleta, necesito que encuentres a SIGMA y lo traigas ante mí, antes que el virus ZERO se entere y me trate de ocupar mi trono o que completen la cura, entiendes OVERDRIVE OSTRICH tú y escuadrón velocidad encuentre lo, tu MORPH MOTH y el escuadrón metal, eliminen a ZERO porque si el virus ZERO lo encuentra y consigue la información para crear un cuerpo o trata de unirse y controlarlo será muy fuerte para mi entienden, se veía demacrado, sin fuerzas de ni siquiera de levantar su arma, estaba muy quemado y abollado.

OVERDRIVE OSTRICH: empezare la búsqueda cerca del elevador orbital y de la embajada de (N.R.L), pero necesitare una distracción si la búsqueda es en (N.R.L), sonaba confiado.

MORPH MOTH: lo haré amo, si están con X y/o AXl los puedo eliminar señor, estaba muy feliz porque podía vengase de ellos.

VIRUS SIGMA: claro que sí, sin ellos será más fácil poner el plan en marcha, se ríe malvadamente.

MORPH MOTH: ¿si no puede crear un cuerpo, como tiene ese?, sonaba con dudas.

VIRUS SIGMA: es la unió de viejas partes de mis cuerpos, casi no funciona y no tiene mucho poder.

Lo que no sabían era que un silueta los estaba orce bando y escuchado, desde una ventana.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Como es que SIGMA escapo, donde está el virus ZERO, como es que estos MAVERICK han vuelto después de ser destruidos en el pasado y cual es plan de VIRUS SIGMA.

Si le gusto la historia cometen y si quieren otro capítulo dígalo, continuare cuando tenga tres comentarios y si tengo errores de ortografía o de redacción dígalo y no vuelve a pasar, también digan sugerencias sobre la historia.


	2. los maestros del metal

**_MEGAMAN X9: LA REVOLUCIÓN EN LA REVOLUCIÓN._**

LA TODOS LOS PERSONAJES COMO X, ZERO SON DE CAPCOM Y DE KEIJI INAFUNE.

Los pensamiento irán entre ""

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

En el camino al restaurante nuestros héroes comienzan a hablar:

ALIA: X como era SIGMA antes de la rebelión, es que no lo conocí.

LAYER: si, dice que era uno de los mejores MAVERICK HUNTER del mundo, claro después de ustedes.

X: era un buen líder más que SIGNA, siempre nos decía que estaban primero nuestras vidas que la misión, pero cambio poco después de que peleara con ZERO, pero nunca sabremos porque cambio tan abruptamente.

ZERO: lo único que sé, es que cuando peleamos por primera vez casi no sale con vida.

PALLETE: miren llegamos al restaurante, entremos ya.

Mientras comen nuestros héroes, desconocen el peligro que se aproxima en este mismo momento, en el restaurante siguen hablando.

ZERO: ALIA, dime estas saliendo con alguien, "Debo empezar ayudar a X para que salga con ALIA y no se sienta solo, además si son pareja no tendría que seguir saliendo con LAYER todo el tiempo".

ALIA: la verdad no, pero hay alguien que me gusta mucho, "Es X, pero me da mucha pena decirlo".

X: y tu LAYER tienes a alguien especial en tu vida, "Esta es mi venganza contra ZERO por preguntar eso a ALIA".

LAYER: pues sí, pero nunca me pone atención, "comandante ZERO porque nunca me pone atención, yo lo amo".

PALLETE: bueno dejemos de hablar del amor, empecemos a comer.

Mientras comen, el escuadrón metal está en el techo del edificio de a lado, esperando a atacar.

MORPH MOTH: ahí están, solo son X y ZERO será muy fácil, cuál de los dos escoges MAGNA CENTIPEDE y tú METAL SHARK PLAYER.

MAGNA CENTIPEDE: yo elijo a X, porque él fue el que me destruyo, "además mis ataque son más efectivos en él".

METAL SHARK PLAYER: entonces a mi toca a ZERO, será muy fácil mátalo, entonces que aras tu MORPH MOTH.

MORPH MOTH: yo te ayudare contra ZERO desde el cielo.

Después de que los cazadores salen, escuchan una explosión y van haya a investigar la causa, mientras las navegadoras piden refuerzos.

X: ellos son los responsables de la explosión, dese la vuelta para ver le las caras.

Le ven las caras y descubren que son MAVERICKS ya eliminados.

ZERO: pero ustedes estaban muertos, como volvieron ustedes.

MORPH MOTH: eso no importa iniciemos la batalla, escuadrón metal ataquen.

Se inicia la batalla, X usa su X-BUSTER y le dispara a MAGNA CENTIPEDE pero lanza sus shuriken al disparo y lo neutraliza, después MAGNA CENTIPEDE usa su cola y trapa X le causa daño, pero X le dispara y se libera, entonces X carga su energía y la dispara pero MAGNA CENTIPEDE atrae un montón de basura y se protege, vuelve a usar su cola y pero lo esquiva y dispara causando daño, MAGNA CENTIPEDE se cansa y atrapar a X entre basura, mientras eso pasa ZERO usa su Z-Saber para cortar a METAL SHARK PLAYER pero el lanza su ancla hacia ZERO, ZERO la esquiva pero no esquiva un puño de METAL SHARK PLAYER, ZERO se acerca y corta a la mitad la ancla de METAL SHARK PLAYER, METAL SHARK PLAYER se enoja y manda todo su cuerpo contra ZERO,ZERO no lo esquiva le causa mucho daño, ZERO trata de atacar a METAL SHARK PLAYER pero es muy rápido, METAL SHARK PLAYER se aburre y atrapa a ZERO entre basura, mientras esto pasaba MORPH MOTH estaba viendo las peleas desde el cielo para intervenir cuando sea necesario.

MORPH MOTH: ya han jugado lo suficiente, yo terminare con esto. "además si yo elimino a ZERO pueden darme un acenso".

MORPH MOTH saca del suelo dos pedazos de metas y le da forma de lanzas, la apunta a ZERO y a X, cuando estaba a punto de lánzalas unos disparos salen de la nada y impactan sobre MORPH MOTH en la espalda, suelta las lanzas y se gira, descubre que es VILE se acerca a él y dice.

MORPH MOTH: cómo es que estas vivo, nosotros no te reconstruimos, porque me atacas somos del mismo equipo.

VILE: ya no, estoy cansado de ser un soldado del VIRUS SIGMA, ahora soy un mercenario y mi cliente quiere que los espíe y los mate.

MORPH MOTH: entonces te matare traidor y te sacare quien es tu cliente a la fuerza.

Mientras ellos hablan nuestros héroes planea como escapar.

X: quien le dispararía a MORPH MOTH.

ZERO: no lo sé, no acaso a ver quién es, X trata de libérate con mí Z-Saber, después me liberas y cambiamos de enemigo de acuerdo.

X lo hace, se liberan y cambian de enemigo, primero pelea ZERO.

MAGNA CENTIPEDE lanza sus shuriken pero ZERO las esquiva saltado, ZERO corre hacia MAGNA CENTIPEDE y le corta la cola, MAGNA CENTIPEDE trata de golpear a ZERO, pero ZERO da un giro y lo corta a la mitad, antes de morir MAGNA CENTIPEDE dice.

MAGNA CENTIPEDE: no importa que me destruyas porque volveré, todos los MAVERICK volverán.

Ahora viene la pelea de X contra METAL SHARK PLAYER.

METAL SHARK PLAYER usa el cadáver de MAGNA CENTIPEDE y lo lasa contra X, X lo destruye de un disparo, METAL SHARK PLAYER su dirige a X para chocar con él, X carga su energía y destruye a METAL SHARK PLAYER.

Después de la pelea, X y ZERO van donde MORPH MOTH y descubren que VILE fue quien los salvo, después deciden ver la pelea.

MORPH MOTH va volando hacia VILE, pero él le dispara a sus alas y cae en picada, VILE se acerca y le dispara a sus piernas y brazos, MORPH MOTH llora de dolor, entonces VILE lo coge de la cabeza y lo lanza hacia una pared, MORPH MOTH le dice a VILE.

MORPH MOTH: el VIRUS SIGMA te matara por tu traición y no hay lugar donde te puedas esconderte de él.

VILE: no le tengo miedo, dile cuanto te reconstruyan que iré por él. "aun no puedo porque tengo el virus MAVERICK y podría controlarme pero cuando me cure lo matare".

VILE le dispara a MORPH MOTH en la cabeza y explota, se acercan los MAVERICK HUNTER para arrestar a VILE e interrógalo en la base MAVERICK HUNTER.

X: ven con nosotros para interrogar o te destruiremos, "será mejor que se entregue porque tengo muchas preguntas como, porque traiciono a los MAVERICK y quien te reparo".

ZERO se acerca para captúralo pero el dispara al suelo y crea un cortina de polvo para escapar.

ZERO: no puede ser, se escapó y nos dejó con muchas preguntas.

X: pero lo más importante porque no peleo con nosotros.

X y ZERO deciden ir a la base para reportar lo sucedido y encontrase con las navegadoras.

Mientras tanto AXL tiene un sueño donde ve a una persona conocida, en un campo de flores.

AXL: quien eres, donde estoy.

¿?: No me reconoces soy tu amigo RED y estamos en tu sueño.

AXL: pero porque sueño contigo.

RED: en realidad soy su espíritu y vengo a Alberti te que una maldad se acerca y que tu volverás en un...

Pero antes de terminar el sueño se despierta por el despertador, ya era mañana y su reúne con sus amigos.

X: hola AXL dormite bien.

AXL: si, dígame en serio, los salvo VILE.

ZERO: si, pero no entiendo porque lo hiso.

Mientras tanto en un puente se encuentra VILE con su cliente.

VILE: toma la información que tome de ZERO durante la batalla, ahora págame.

VIRUS ZERO: de acuerdo pero tengo más trabajos para ti con buena paga, "solo necesito la información que tiene VIRUS SIGMA de ZERO y tendré mi propio cuerpo".

Es igual a ZERO en todo hasta en la mirada, lo único diferente es que tiene el emblema MAVERICK en su obro.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Si le gusto la historia cometen y si quieren otro capítulo dígalo, también digan sugerencias sobre la historia.


End file.
